helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takahashi Ai
Takahashi Ai '(高橋愛, born September 14, 1986) is a Japanese singer and idol managed by Up-Front Agency. She is best known as the former leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project and as a former member of Minimoni. She joined Morning Musume in 2001 through the fifth generation auditions. In 2009, Takahashi became leader of Hello! Project. However, on September 30, 2011, she passed her leadership of Morning Musume and Hello! Project to Niigaki Risa when she graduated. As of 2009, she was the longest-serving Leader. Discography Singles ''These are solo releases by Takahashi Ai, for group releases see Morning Musume Discography. * 1. 2006.07.02 Yume Kara Samete (夢から醒めて, Awoken From a Dream) * 2. 2011.01.27 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!; I Fell in Love!) (original: Tanpopo) * 3. 2011.03.02 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色; LOVE the Color of Tears) * 4. 2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) * 5. 2011.03.30 Dearest *6. 2011.09.14 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (自信持って夢持って飛び立つから) **"Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tovitatsu Kara" is featured in Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai. Biography '''2001 Takahashi Ai joined Morning Musume in 2001 as part of the group's fifth generation along with Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa. Her debut with the group was on their single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ ". The first album she featured on was the group's fourth album, titled "4th Ikimasshoi!". It is currently their second highest selling album, with a total of 515,400 copies sold. 2002 In 2002, Takahashi entered into her first Hello! Project Shuffle Unit, Happy 7, as one of the lead singers on the group's single. 2003 In 2003, Takahashi replaced Yaguchi Mari in the Morning Musume spinoff group Mini Moni, first appearing in the group's movie; Mini Moni ja Movie: Okashi na Daibōken! and its accompanying soundtrack. Her best-known nickname amongst non-Japanese fans, "Takitty", was derived from the cat suit (complete with tail) which she wears in the movie. Later in 2003, she was part of the Morning Musume splinter group Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, which performed mainly slower numbers on the group's two EPs, Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ and Sakura Mankai, and the shuffle group 7AIR , an R&B-inspired septet. 2004 Takahashi's vocals became more prominent on the second and final Minimoni album, "Minimoni Songs 2", as well as on Morning Musume's singles from Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ onward. She also had a duet with Tsunku on the cover version of Tsunku and Ayumi Hamasaki's duet "Love ~since 1999~" on his solo album Take1. 2005 In 2005, Morning Musume's first single release of the year, THE Manpower!!, featured Takahashi in a prominent co-lead-vocal role, a role she has retained on subsequent singles since. In the summer of that year, she became part of the 2005 shuffle group Elegies. 2006 In 2006, Takahashi played the lead role, Sapphire, in the musical "Ribbon no Kishi The Musical" which was a collaboration work of Takarazuka Revue (a famous Japanese all-female musical group) and Hello! Project. The musical was based on Tezuka Osamu's manga and also starred the entirety of v-u-den, Tsuji Nozomi, Matsuura Aya and Abe Natsumi, as well as Marcia and Kaoru Ebira of the Takarazuka Revue. Soon thereafter, Takahashi released her first and only solo single to date, Yume Kara Samete. 2007 Following then-leader Yoshizawa Hitomi graduation from Morning Musume on May 6, 2007, the current sub-leader, Fujimoto Miki ascended to the leader position, with Takahashi becoming the new sub-leader of the group. However, on June 1, 2007, after Fujimoto's resignation, Takahashi took over as the new leader. Takahashi is also captain of the Hello! Project kickball team, Metro Rabbits H.P. 2008 In 2008 Takahashi became a member of Hello Project's new unit High-King, a group created to promote Morning Musume's upcoming Cinderella the Musical, in which Takahashi will play the main character. It was announced in July 2008, that Takahashi and fellow Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa would play the 80s J-Pop duo Pink Lady in the TV Drama Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari. As of September 2008, she and Niigaki Risa have the second longest tenures of any member, with only Iida Kaori remaining in the group longer. She is also one of only four members to remain in the group for seven years or more, with the others being Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi and Niigaki Risa. 2009 In February 1, 2009, during the "Hello Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyo Kinen Special~" concert held at Yokohama Arena, Nakazawa Yuko passed on her leadership position in Hello! Project to Takahashi. On February 16, 2009, Niigaki Risa and Takahashi tied with 1st Generation member Iida Kaori with 26 singles featured in. Around December 2009, Ai Takahashi was one of many people to advertise for the release of Final Fantasy XIII in Japan. '2010' Takahashi joined the Inter FM FIVESTARS radio lineup by getting her own regular radio show. Takahashi is currently studying English through the use of the PSP game Talkman. Takahashi is going to dub a Korean Drama called Accidental Couple. Ai-chan will be dubbing the part of the main actress Kim Ah-joong who plays Han Ji-soo. Takahashi Ai has opened up an official Ameba blog. '2011' At the beginning of 2011, it was announced that Takahashi would graduate in Autumn 2011, passing leadership of Morning Musume and Hello! Project to then sub-leader Niigaki Risa. Here's a statement from Takahashi: "Since Eri graduated, Tsunku told me to think about when I should graduate too. There is still a lot of time so, after having been the leader for 9th gen and having taken good care of them, I want to graduate." -Takahashi Ai. It was annouced that Takahashi Ai will be the lead actress in a special Valentine Day’s drama titled Koi Choco - Bitter Sweet Angel (Chocolate Love – Bitter Sweet Angel). Takahashi cut and dyed her hair blonde in around April. It was announced that Takahashi will be opening her official Ameba Shop. On June 23, it was announced that she would have a solo song on her last single with Morning Musume titled Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara. On June 30, Morning Musume 2011 Autumn Concert Tour title was revealed to be "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~". Takahashi would graduate from Morning Musume on the final day of the tour on September 30, at the Nippon Budokan. On July 26, it was announced that Takahashi would release her last Photobook and DVD. Takahashi will be in a musical titled Dance Of Vampire.The musical will take place from 11/27 until 12/24. On August 26, 2011, Takahashi and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume, and 10 years that 5th generation auditions were held. On September 23, 2011, it was announced that Takahashi would be appointed Ambassador for her hometown Fukui. She was appointed Ambassador on September 26, 2011. On September 30, 2011, Takahashi officially graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Takahashi's graduation song was Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~. On October 3, 2011, it was announced that Takahashi is a part of the M-Line. On October 11, 2011, it was announced that Takahashi will be a regular MC on the Ameba Studio show Joshi Chikara Café ~Aisukurissu~ hosted by Chris Matsumura. The show will be aired every Wednesday starting from 10/12 at 10PM (JST). On November 25, it was announced that Takahashi Ai will be part of the cast for a stage play titled La Patisserie. The play will run from 3/3 ~ 3/11 in Tokyo, 3/20, 3/22 in Osaka and Ishikawa 2012 In February 29, Takahashi dyed her hair black. On May 6th, she announced that she will be part of Taira no Kiyomori, debuting in June. She will play Tsuneko, the wife of Kiyomori's eldest son. On June 14, 2012, Takahashi and comedian Abe Koji (37), the winner of 2010’s ‘R-1 Grand Prix’, are in a relationship. According to a weekly tabloid magazine ‘FRYDAY‘ (issued on June 15th), the two are living together in Tokyo. Along with the article, the magazine posted pictures showing Abe dropping off Takahashi, who is currently playing a role in NHK Taiga drama ‘Taira no Kiyomori‘, at the TV station and picking her up after work with his car. The couple were also seen at the restaurant having a dinner together. Profile * Name: Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) * Nickname: Ai-chan and Aikyun * Birth date: September 14, 1986 * Birthplace: Sakai, Fukui Prefecture, Japan * Blood type: A * Height: 153.3 cm * Hello! Project Status: **2001-08-26: Member **2001-08-26: Morning Musume Member **2011-09-30: Graduated Morning Musume **2011-09-30: Graduated Hello! Project *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2001-08-26: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 10 Years *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Virgo * '''Hobbies:' Watching movies and watching plays * Specialty: Making candy * Strong Point: '''Keeps Anger inside * '''Favorite Animal: '''Bear * '''Favorite food: Sauce Katsudon and Omurice * Disliked food: Mont blanc, eggplant, pineapple, musubi, perilla leaves * Favorite color: Red and pink * Favorite word: "Yes, we can" * Favorite English phrase: "I am Ai" * Favorite season: Autumn * Favorite flowers: Roses * Favorite song: Tsumetai Umi / Start in My Life by Kuraki Mai,First Love by Utada Hikaru * Favorite Hello! Project member:'Tanaka Reina,Risa Niigaki * '''Inspirations:'Kana Tsugihara,Utada Hikaru & Nakazawa Yuko * '''Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume (2001-2011) ** High-King (2008-2011) ** Muten Musume (2010-2011) * Subgroups: ** Minimoni (2003-2004) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) * Concert Units: ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** Wonderful Hearts (2006-2011) * Shuffle Units: ** 2002: Happy 7 ** 2003: 7AIR ** 2004: H.P. All Stars ** 2005: Elegies * Other: ** POCKY GIRLS (2002) ** Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006-2011) ** M-Line (2011-Present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Debut) * Souda! We're ALIVE * Do it! Now * Koko ni Iruzee! * Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * AS FOR ONE DAY * Shabondama * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Renai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai (Last Single) Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai MiniMoni * Minihamus no Kekkon Song * Rock n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series!~ * Minimoni. Kazoe Uta * CRAZY ABOUT YOU * Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta * Lucky Cha Cha Cha! High-King * C\C (Cinderella\Complex) H.P. All Stars * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Happy 7 * Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! 7AIR * Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no Elegies * Inshouha Renoir no You ni Appearances Photobooks DVDs Acts Television dramas Television shows Radio Trivia *Audition 21 audition songs: ** Round 1: "Tsumetai Umi" (Kuraki Mai) ** Round 2: "Tsumetai Umi" (Kuraki Mai) * She has the second longest tengure of any Morning Musume member. Until her graduation, this title was held with Niigaki Risa. * Is close friends with her fellow fifth generation members Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and especially Niigaki Risa. * Graduted from Hinode High School, a private academy known for its many celebrity students. * She is the first child in her family and has one sister. * Highly skilled and trained in classical ballet and singing. Entered a nation-wide competition with her junior high choir. * On October 7, 1999, she appeared on the "BS Junior Nodo Jiman" singing competition held in Sabaeshi in Fukui and won the Best Stage Award. * Her black catsuit from Minimoni ja Movie: Okashi na Daibouken! earned her the popular nickname "Takitty" amongst non-Japanese fans.. * Is one of the four Minimoni members to be from Morning Musume. The others being Tsuji Nozomi, Yaguchi Mari and Kago Ai. * The nickname "Tettekete" was given to her by Ishibashi Takaaki on Utaban. It was a play on her staccato, Morse Code-like speech pattern (e.g., "tette-te-tette-ke-kete"). However, she has mostly grown out of that pattern — as well as her Fukui accent — in the years since. * Her photobook 19 holds the #1 spot in photobook rankings in 2006. * A huge fan of Takarazuka since childhood. Wanted to be a Takarasienne but gave up on it due to her short height. She is noted by other members for trying to make them watch videos of Takarazuka productions. Her favorite performer is Mizu Natsuki. * Has personally acknowledged she is not good at talk/interview portions. * Like Tsuji Nozomi, she also considers Matsuura Aya as her rival. *Takahashi and Niigaki Risa had the longest tenures of any Morning Musume members. They both have also been featured in the most Morning Musume singles: 35 (as of the single Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). Both records were formerly held by Iida Kaori. But since Takahashi graduated Nigaki hold both records. *She is the first member of Morning Musume to reach the age of 24 while still in the group (Nakazawa Yuuko was already 24 when the group was formed). *She and Niigaki Risa are the last members in Morning Musume and Hello! Project to be before Hello! Project Kids. *She is often kissed by Michishige Sayumi *She is a fan of the Korean band, Big Bang *She often says that Goto Maki is senpai (senior) ''whom she always respects, even after Goto moved from Hello! Project to Avex. *In April 2011, She cut her hair pixie style and dyed it blonde for the Only You PV *Around January 2011, she became the oldest member of Hello! Project again. *She shares the same last name with AKB48 member Takahashi Minami. In December 10, 2010, Mujack called them "W Takahashi". But they are not related. *Her last single with Morning Musume came out on her birthday. *In Yorosen!,'' she taught other Morning Musume members about the Edo Period. *She said that if she could become another member of Hello! Project that she would become Sayashi Riho because she'd like people to call her "Cute" no matter what she does. *Coincidentally, Sayashi said that she would like to become Takahashi as a reply to the same question. *Has studied English in her spare time for several years. Occasionally writes in English on her blog. *She is the second Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan, the first being Ichii Sayaka *On August 26, 2011, Takahashi and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * She was appointed ambassador for her hometown by the governor of Fukui on September 26, 2011. * She has a little sister. * For her Graduation, she was the first to not have a fancy dress but instead Jeans and a t-shirt. * At the End of her Graduation, She threw her Hat, Hoodie and other objects to fans. * To date, Ai-chan is has had the most promotion for her graduation. (PB, album, single etc.) It's also said that she helped chose the all outfits used at her graduation concert. * She is also known for being a huge fan of the Final Fantasy seires. * Since 2008(when she had short hair) changed her hair most. In 2009 and 2010 tried to make it grow again, and at the beggining of 2011 cutted it again, then she get a pixie blonde colour and after Only You, she make it brown again. But after this there were no more changes. * Niigaki Risa. and Takahashi Ai are about 1 cm apart exact in height which is not much of a difference when you see them together * She have been at SDN48's graduation concert. Posted photos on her blog. *She is the sixth former Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, the fourth being Kusumi Koharu and the fifth being Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin. External Links * Official Hello! Project Profile * Official Blog Honorary Titles Takahashi Ai has held six titles in Morning Musume so far, those being; Category:Morning Musume Category:5th Generation Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:High-King Category:Happy 7 Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:1986 births Category:Minimoni Category:7AIR Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elegies Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:2001 additions Category:Members from Fukui Category:Group Leaders Category:Blood type A Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:M-Line Category:2011 Graduates Category:2011 departures Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:September Births Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:2012 Scandal Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:5th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Members featured in Yorosen!